Justin and Elaine
by Espylon
Summary: And they say goblets of blood only happen in the movies...


"God Fucking damn it Elaine!" I thundered. I usually made it a point not to swear in front of her, but this was an exception.

I struggled against the air holding me, but it was like concrete, pressing my clothes flat and making it hard to breathe. I finally gave in and let my head go limp, my unwashed hair falling down in front of my eyes. I glanced up to see Elaine, her eyes closed in quiet concentration, syllables tumbling off her lips, as the candles around her made the runes across her naked body look even more bestial and brutal. Her body twisted in rhythmic and sensual fashion, the shadows from the light creating writhing shadows that were intriguing, exotic, and in a way beautiful. Before tonight I would have loved to have seen he body move like that. Now it just sickened me.

"I came back for you," I said hoarsely, hoping to break through to her, "I love you," I continued. The second eliciting a slight response, her eyelids fluttered slightly, as if in confusion as to what was happening, but the chanting continued unabated.

I reached out my senses once again, hoping somehow I could reach across the room and somehow disrupt her casting. I was stopped cold by the circle of salt I was encased in, just like every time before.

Raw fury boiled up from within me, wrath like the kind I had never known, scarcely imagined, before. It raced throughout me, and I could feel my face heating as I was overcome by the need to lash out, to break, to destroy. I had scenes of vengeance and destruction race across my mind, and I longed for them to come true, to unleash my rage upon the world.

I faintly heard myself screaming incoherently at the futility of my position, I was trapped physically, and my magic could get no farther than the circle of salt.

I closed my eyes, and my vision flooded with images of fulfilled wrath as I turned my senses inward, trying to feel the spell as I had countless times to no avail, trying to break free.

The door opened, disturbing me. I snapped my eyes open, and stared as my mentor, my adoptive father, and my captor walked into the room- a cup held reverently between his outstretched hands.

I stared at him as emotions races through me, betrayal, confusion, pain, but mostly fury.

He seemed to be able to sense my emotions, and a faint smile could be seen beneath his hooded robe.

"Ahhh Harry," said Justin DuMourne, "Why do you struggle?"

I could only stare silently, the white hot fury within me unable to be expressed by mere words.

"Join me," he continued, "I can give you true power. You have no idea Harry, none at all. The gratification I can give you. You can be with Elaine, Harry, as mortals bend to our wishes." He paused and extended the goblet towards me, careful not the break the circle around me. I could smell the thick, sweet, nauseous aroma of blood wafting from the cup.

"What do you say Harry? Take a drink, for me?"

"Go to hell," I breathed, my fury, my hatred for what he was offering dripping off every word.

He smiled without humor, and turned away, "We'll see what you have to say when I offer again Harry." He walked over to Elaine and smiled down at her fondly, "She understands."

The wrath and fury in me multiplied and grew, like some enormous caged behemoth it begged to be unleashed and visit destruction upon the world. I closed my eyes and with a snarl turned my thoughts toward the binding one more time, and found it: the weak spot, where it all came together, right in my lower back. I attacked with the rage and the fury, sucking in energy from my cylindrical prison. I focused my thought and smashed the small knot holding the spell together.

As the spell unwound I moved, sliding my foot forward breaking the ring of salt. I can still see Justin dropping the cup as he realized what was happening. I spread my arms and reached for the ceiling, calling upon the wrath, the fury, the anger and letting it storm through me.

And for the first time in my life, I truly called for fire.


End file.
